


Mclovin it

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, I dont even like enstars that much anymore and i despise pewdiepie what a good way to spend my day, Inflation, Is this his name, M/M, Stuffing, Update: i got ensemblevore blocked on twitter for this, Yeah this is from ensemblevore, i hate this, idk - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pewdiepie looked at Adonis with a sultry gaze. "Hello... Big sexy."





	Mclovin it

Pewdiepie looked at Adonis with a sultry gaze. "Hello... Big sexy." He whispered sensually before taking a bite of the McDonald's in front f the pair. "Ah.. I love chicken nuggets." Adonis said, averting his gaze shyly. Seeing the blonde Swede inhaling a burger was oddly.. riveting. 

"Hey, Felix?" Adonis questioned. "Yeah bro?" Pewdiepie said, pausing in the middle of a bite. "Can I try.. stuffing you.." Ah, maybe hesaid too much. "S-sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Pewdiepie stood up abruptly and shoved the bag of burgers in his hands. "Adonis."

He looked down sternly at Adonis. "I've wanted this since the moment I laid eyes on you. I want you to fill me up, make me fat." Adonis's throat went dry and he nodded quickly, unwrapping a mcdouble and shakingly holding pewdiepie in his arms.

"Open your mouth." Pewdiepie obeyed and waited for Adonis to begin. 

\---

"Come on I know you can fit more." Pewdiepie licked his lips and looked at the nervous boy in front of him. "I won't break." Adonis slowly fed him another burger and pewdiepie moaned softly, feeling his belly extend further than the round shape it had already taken. He hadn't been able to move for the past hour now, he was so large and full. 

Adonis fished in the McDonald's bag and wiped sweat from his head. "F-felix, this is the last one." 

"Well? Pop it in." Pewdiepie opened his slobbering jaws and let adonis squeeze the meaty meal into his mouth. 

As he swallowed, his body burst instantaneously and he died, no longer able to be racist and make shitty videos. 

"Shit" adonis looked at where pewdiepie had once stood.

"Bye... My one and only love..."

The end

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
